May I Help
by Writeornot
Summary: May thinks she has made a horrible mistake, but can an old friend help her out? Contains language towards the end. ONESHOT


This is an unusual stoy for me becuase I don't usually do sad. My friend showed me a song and got me in the mood to write this. Don't expect any stories like this often. Makes me feel emo. Also after reading it I felt like I had written something a girl would have wrote. Creepy right?

* * *

Why couldn't I just tell him

_Why couldn't I just tell him?_, the young woman thought to herself. She was hunched over with her face buried in her crossed arms under a large tree in the local park. Her shoulder-length brunette hair flowed with the autumn gusts. "May?" A familiar voice quietly asked. She slowly lifted her head from her arms. Her eyes were swollen and damp from her tears. "B-Brock?" Her answer sounded choppy and miserable.

"What's wrong?" He kneeled down.

"Nothings wrong dude… I'm just having a moment." Her answer was more cheery even though it sounded forced. May stood up, and wiped her eyes with her gloved hand.

"Ok I'll trust you on this one" The young man smiled.

May had always liked Brock. She always thought his perverted attitude was funny. She had no serious attraction to him though. She and Brock once traveled with Ash Ketchum, he was an aspiring Pokemon Master who May looked up to. Ash was different than Brock in May's eyes. Ash was more serious and dedicated to his goals, and didn't allow anything to get in his way on the road to victory.

"So May… Have you talked Ash lately?" Brock asked. As soon as the name was mentioned May's smile was suddenly turned upside down.

"Who?" May whispered.

"Good one!" Brock laughed. May did not. "Ok, now I'm beginning to think something's up!"

"I seriously don't know who you are talking about," May cried and ran down the broken concrete sidewalk. Passer byes and their Pokemon, and Brock, watched in confusion as she darted down the path. _Why couldn't I have just said I LOVE YOU? I'm so stupid_.

"May I need to know what is going on I don't want to see you like this," Brock said softly. He sat down next to her.

"You want to know the truth?" May said. "Well here it is…"

"Me, you, and Ash were best friends in the Hoenn region. We were pretty much inseparable. In that time period I developed… Feelings toward him. He didn't seem like a friend anymore because I wanted to be so much more than that. I thought, maybe, one day we would grow up, get married, and have a wonderful life together. My only problem was that I couldn't tell him how I felt. I didn't know how to tell him, and I was afraid he wouldn't love me back. I was afraid that if he didn't our friendship would be ruined."

"So you never told him?"

"No… I never got the chance."

"If that's why you are depressed you need to just tell him. Ash is an understanding guy he may feel awkward at first, but I know he will work it out."

"That is easier said than done… A few years, after he left the Sinnoh region, he decided Pokemon training isn't a job, and it is just a hobby. He decided to leave for school. I at least had to say goodbye. I stopped by his house and we talked for hours. I didn't want him to leave I wanted that conversation to go on forever. Before I left I hugged him, and I didn't, I couldn't, let go. However, it had to end, and the day after that he left. Now 4 years later I am here…"

"So what is holding you back? You can't live your life like this."

"Brock… He is married, he's FUCKING married." She yelled. There was a silence between the two.

"When did this happen?"

"I don't remember I didn't go to the damn wedding! I think you were off in another region studying breeding."

"But you can still ask him…"

"Yeh… Like I'm going to waltz up to a married man and ask 'So do you love me? Because I love you!' It's a lost cause…"

"But you need to get an answer."

"I don't know where he lives! I don't know his phone number! We haven't communicated in over 4 years! How is he even going to remember me?"

"I'll find a way to contact him don't worry it isn't healthy to go through life like this."

"Fine… You find the information, I'll talk to him."

Weeks earlier May was cycling through three-hundred TV channels and nothing to watch. Her ravenous searching was ended with a knock on her apartment door. She jumped off of the bed and walked over to the door. She turned the handle and pulled open the squeaky old door. Brock stood on the porch with discontent on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked not even realizing she was wearing embarrassing Piplup covered sleep pants and a large t-shirt.

"I couldn't find him anywhere. His mom doesn't even live in Pallet Town anymore so I couldn't get information from her. Sorry."

"Whatever… Not a big deal" May went to close the door, but Brock seized it and said, "Promise me May to try and forget about him, try to find somebody else. The way your life is right now is unhealthy."

"Ok Brock… I'll try." May cleared her throat, "I mean, I will!" Brock smiled.

"Call me if you need anything." She closed the door.

Meanwhile, Ash looked through his photo albums, and he came across a picture of him and May. She was smiling from ear to ear. _What if I had just told her?_ Ash thought to himself.


End file.
